Drabble Collection: NC Addition
by Deystar Skyi
Summary: A bunch of drabbles me and my little sister, Nightcloud, wrote. Most are funny and mainly suitable for all, with a possibility of shounan ai in some... Anyway, it's all fun. Rating might change, but most are PG. A warning will come on anything higher.
1. The Pole

Deystar and Nightcloud Skyi present… THIS RANDOM JUNK!

_One of my Drabble Collections, this is where I'm putting the Drabbles I work on with my little sis, whom is mentioned as Nightcloud (NC). Haha… NC… North Carolina. . We went there once… In Authors' Notes, I shall be italic and NC shall be bold. 'Cause she's bold. Haha… I made a funny…Oh, and the normal type narrator is BOTH of us!_

**Hi people! I love you!**

…**blech…**

_Haha… NC doesn't love anyone. P_

**-laughs… then laughs at the fact that I wrote that she laughed-**

_Yeah… I do the actual writing. Okay… on with da fic!_

**DISCLAIMER-** _If we owned DNAngel… these drabbles would be canon! W00T!_ _Wait… but they're not…_

**Aww….**

_Um… un-w00t?_

**Name:** "The Pole!"

**Inspiration:** Nightcloud's class—"The Pole (bum bum BUM! dramatic drum roll)" (With an introduction that happened literally about five seconds ago with my, DS, chocolate)

**Rating:** All Ages

**Warnings:** Pole violence? (Seriously, nothing.)

"Want some?" Daisuke asked Satoshi, holding out a square of Hershey's chocolate. Satoshi shook his head.

"I already had some."

"But you want it."

"Yes…"

"Okay then!" Daisuke said, shoving the square into his friend's mouth. Satoshi stared. He made a muffled noise that seemed to be "Thank you", or something to the effect—chocolate blocked all words.

But no one cares about that, do they? This story's not ABOUT Dai and Sato! Or even just Sato! Or just Dai… or anything about the two! In fact, they're not even really in it! They're BACKGROUND PEOPLE!

Ahem. Anyway, on the other side of the classroom, Riku (_okay, I LIED! Daisuke is slightly related… that IS his "canon girlfriend"… mumbles about shounan-ai and break Sato's heart…_ **What does that have to do with Daisuke?** _Um… on with the fic?_) Anyway, Riku was bored, and looked up at the board. Takeshi, who sat near the front, got up, seeing that the teacher wasn't there (and probably wouldn't be for a while), grabbed the weird pole thing they use to pull down the overhead cloth/screen thing that no student living knows or cares what it's called. He stood, twirling it in his fingers.

Riku, for lack of anything better to do, walked up to him. "Give it," she said.

Takeshi shook his head. "No! It's mine!"

"Actually, it's the teacher's—"

"Shut up, Hiwatari-kun." The class said in unison. (_Lied again—Sato's back… and apparently he does that A LOT…)_

Of course, after ignoring poor Sato, a heroic battle ensued to determine the fate of the metal pole thingy. Everyone watched expectantly… or, everyone except Sato who was reading, Daisuke who was watching Sato read, and Risa who was watching Daisuke watch Sato read, while sitting in the teacher's stool… which we agree was a bad call in retrospect because NO ONE messed with the teacher. ANYWAY, they did some REALLY COOL flippy-turny stuff, and kept snatching at the pole…

And eventually Riku won the fight for the oh so coveted pole thingy. In victory, she went, "HAH!", and turned inhumanly fast with the pole held casually at a dangerous angle… which, in retrospect again, wasn't such a good idea, because she happened to hit the person on the teacher's stool. Which also just HAPPENED to be Risa! (Risa haters-YAY!)

"Oops," Riku said, looking at her sister who had fallen off the stool. She smiled innocently, and helped Risa up. Risa glared, and rubbed her head where she'd been wounded (mortally? The world may never know… actually, there wasn't much important there anyway…)

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?" The teacher yelled from the doorway she had happened to walk through the moment Risa was hit with a pole (_BOO! EVIL TEACHER! BOO!_).

"Um… Risa needed to be punished?" Riku said. "She was on your stool, see, and…"

The teacher's eyes blazed. "No… one… touches… MY STOOL!"

And so the order of the world was restored—Riku got a gold sticker, Risa got detention for a month, and all was right with the world… except that Satoshi had too much chocolate… (Hm… maybe a new drabble on that?)

_Yay! Our first drabble is COMPLETE!_

**That was funny… especially when –name smudged out- actually knocked –other name smudged out- out of the chair… **

_Yeah!...or, I assume it was… I'm two grades above you! XD_

**-tries to drink from cup- Aww… no more root beer? -tries again- No more root beer…**

_Umm… kkay… ;; Review? Tell us if we should continue?_


	2. Sugar High Satoshi

_Haha… NC's gonna be Sato! See, we normally cast ourselves as one of the char, and go on like that…_

**This is where my attempts at being Satoshi come in, 'cause they never turn out actually like Satoshi…**

_Normally, I'M Satoshi… but I can be Dai, right? RIGHT?_

**Yup…**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing! Not even sugar! I get my sugar highs from my brain—they just spontaneously combust! So, yeah… DNAngel's not mine… or Satoshi would have a girlfriend. Me, even. Yeah…**

**Name-** "Sugar High Sato!" Sequel to "The Pole!"

**Inspiration-** Satoshi sugar high! Comes from our last drabble!

**Rating-** All? I think?

**Warnings-** Sugar high-ness. Oh, and the stuff in 'message' is mental talk, like Dai to Dark.

**_Last time on Drabble Collection: NC Edition…_**

_"Want some?" Daisuke asked Satoshi, holding out a square of Hershey's chocolate. Satoshi shook his head._

_"I already had some."_

_"But you want it."_

_"Yes…"_

_"Okay then!" Daisuke said, shoving the square into his friend's mouth. Satoshi stared. He made a muffled noise that seemed to be "Thank you", or something to the effect—chocolate blocked all words._

**_Present drabble may now commence:_**

As Niwa Daisuke and Hiwatari Satoshi walked home from school, something that had never happened finally did. The sugar… was messing with Satoshi's brain for the FIRST TIME Insert "Dun dun DUN!" here …

"Um… Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked, looking over at his friend. Satoshi seemed to be shaking, with a weird smile… which was strange, considering Daisuke NEVER saw him smile. "Are you... okay?"

"Yawhy?" _(Yaoi… anyone else hear THAT?) _Satoshi said REALLY fast. Daisuke stared.

"Um… come again?"

"Yesssss…." He said, dragging out the 's' sound much like a snake. "Why?" he came out with suddenly as the 's' started to fade.

"Uh… you seem kinda…" he tried to think of how to put it, "out of it…"

"IlikechocolatedoyoulikechocolateIlikechocolate…" Dai blinked, trying to sort this out through his mind.

"Um… yeah, I like chocolate…"

"Yeahhh…." Satoshi said, nodding contentedly. He blinked. "Wow…" he was apparently trying to control the sugar… (**But he never will! Muhaha!**)

"Hiwatari-kun?" He asked, hoping Sato was back to normal. Which, of course, he wasn't. Since when is someone normal when you WANT them to be?

"Yeah?" He asked with one wide eye, weird smile back. Dai stared.

"Umm…. Never mind…" He blinked a few times. Sato got sugar high…?

"YouknowIneverreallyletmyselfHAAAAVEsugar." Satoshi said, rambling again. "Wellmaybealittlecauseyoureallycan'tgetthroughlifewithoutsugarcausesugar'sinlikeeverythingyoueatdidyouknowthat?" Dai blinked.

"Um… no… thanks for the info…" he said once he was fairly sure (but not quite) that he knew what Sato was talking about.

"ThanksIlovetobesmartbutIhatetobesmartcausethenI'mnotlikeeveryoneelsebutIlovetobesmart." Satoshi smiled again… that WEIRD smile…

"Okay…" Dai frowned, very confused. "Can you… speak a bit slower?"

Satoshi either didn't hear him or didn't care. He tried to sit down on a bench nearby, was off by about three feet, and fell over. "Oww…." Then commenced the strange maniacal laughter.

"You okay?" Dai asked, coming over and trying to help him up by offering his hand.

"No." He answered promptly, and then grabbed Dai's shoulder and pulled himself up. Which, of course, made Dai fall over. "Hey!"

"Sirry!" Sato said, which Dai took to mean "Sorry". He groaned and got up.

"No, it's okay…" he mumbled.

Satoshi went quite for a second, which started to unnerve Daisuke.

"Peopletalkinyourheaddon'tthey?Welltechnicallyonlyonepersonandsomeone'stalkinginmyheadandhe'sYELLINATME!"

Daisuke blinked. "Oh, you mean…" his eyes widened. "Krad's yelling at you?"

"HesaystocalmdownI'mbeinganidiotbutIDON'TWANTTO!" Satoshi said, a bit too cheerily.

"Um… okay…" Dai frowned. "He's not trying to come out, is he?"

"IDON'Tknow…" He said cheerfully.

"O…kay…" Daisuke said, glad Dark was awake in there somewhere… laughing at him. 'Shut up, Dark!'

Anyway, back to the subject—Sato was now tapping his feet, waving his head back and forth, and humming a pretty tune. (Fun fun fun!) Daisuke stared at him. "O… kay…"

"IsthatallyouhavetosayyoukeepsayingokayandNOONELISTENSTOME!" He pouted.

Daisuke became slightly alarmed. "Um, no! It's fine! I'm listening!"

"Ofcourseyou'relisteningyou'realwayslisteningyou'realwayslisteningtopeoplebutit'sOKAY!" Daisuke blinked again, and held back the urge to say "Okay."

"Oh. Um… do I really?"

"Yesssssssss….." He did the snake thing again. Silence, then, "ISAIDSHUTUP!"

"Um… excuse me?" Dai frowned.

"Thehomicidalangelinmyhead!HEKEEPSTALKING!"

"Oh." Daisuke took some time to process this. "Um… you want I should leave?"

"Nooooooo…..?" He paused, and there was a moment of silence_ (for all the dead chocolate he ate. XD)_ Then—"Youevernoticehowmuchenergychocolategivesyou?Ilikechocolate!"

"Um… yeah, I do too, but don't you think you had a little too much?"

Totally disregarding Daisuke's comment: "YouknowIbetevenifmrangelDUDEtriedtocomeoutIbetIcouldstophimcauseIhaveALOTofenergy!"

"That's… good…" 'I think', Daisuke added mentally, trying to sort out all the events of the last few moments.

_(This part ACTUALLY happened: )_

Daisuke looked down in thought. However, something felt weird, so he looked to his left… and found Satoshi's face inches from his, glaring at him. He gave a start and fell off the bench, which Satoshi found increasingly funny. And yay, there was maniacal laughter that day!

"What was that for?" Daisuke demanded.

"Fun." Sato said with a definite nod. He then burst into giggles like a school-girl.

(**Sorry, DS!**_ No you're not! Um… end of real-life moment…)_

_(Sudden inspiration from the actions of NC yet again…)_

Satoshi stared at him for a moment, standing up, then promptly fell onto the ground, sitting cross-legged. After a moment, he said, "Ow…"

Dai stared, and got back onto the bench. "Um… you okay?"

"Heh… heh... heh… wow…" Satoshi blinked a few times. "Where'd the sugar go…"

Dai blinked. "Um… no more sugar for you, Hiwatari-kun…"

"Yeah…" he said in a tired voice, "I think so…" in which he fell forward onto Daisuke's thigh. (Daisuke/Satoshi shippers-HURRAY!)

Dai blinked. "Yeah… no more sugar." He nodded, then awkwardly tried to pick Sato up. "This is gonna be a LOOONG walk home…"

_A bit longer than our other one, dontcha think?_

**Iwentalittlecrazyduringthatone!**

_O.O Oh no… PLEASE NO!_

**Hehehe…**

_Um… well, say goodbye to the nice readers, NC._

**Goodbye to the nice readers, NC!**

_-slaps forehead- Oh well… review?_


	3. Half Asleep

_W00t! I'm Sato this time!_

**Daisuke's more like me anyway! Clumsy and annoying!...and I say this with all the love in my heart, except for what I give to Satoshi!**

_Haha… Anywat… oops, typo._

**That should be our new word!**

_Okay! Well then, enjoy! _

**AND DON'T FORGET TO SAY ANYWAT FROM NOW ON! IT MUST CATCH ON!**

**DISCLAIMER-** _You reminded me of my flaws! No sushi for you! Not that I eat sushi anyway…O.O_

_I accidentally wrote "Daisukle" instead of Daisuke at one point. So, this is his new nickname in random OOC moments! And maybe a new drabble… Satoshi can misspell it on AIM or something… Cheese, I'm chock full of these, aren't I? And NC, of course._

**Name-** "Half Asleep"

**Inspiration-** _NC and I do the same thing Sato does—Wake up, but not really be awake for half an hour or so. Today, we entirely forgot Mom waking us up to get groceries, but know that it happened! _**Yay, health deficien… defici…deficiencies! Hah! **

_Oh! And my friend—this entire conversation happened between me and her when she got drunk! _

**Rating-** All!

**Warnings-** **If you don't like sleepy people, go away…** _Good one, NC! _

It wasn't often that Satoshi went on "sleepovers", but Daisuke had finally convinced him to that night. (Daisuke/Satoshi shippers-HURRAY! **SHUT UP! I don't mind a good DN/SH story, but you get annoying! Stupid shippers…**_takes off special DN/SH shipper mask Hey1 I was in there this time!_ **Ahem… awkward**) Which was funny, considering Krad was supposed to be evil and kill Daisuke… wow… he sleeps A LOT! XD Anywat, the two of them finally fell asleep about 2 in the morning (_don't ask what they were doing, I dunno_… **and don't you say a word, shippers!** Shippers-go quiet-yes ma'am!). Now, at about 11 in the morning, Daisuke was finally awakened by the sun, which absolutely REFUSED to stop shining. It hit his eye… which is sad.Anywat, Satoshi was obviously on the bottom bunk (_no, shippers, he CAN'T sleep in the top with Dai…in this drabble…-evil smirk-_ **Oy… erg, yah, whatever…**_ Really? Cool! I was just joking!_ **About what? Another drabble?** _A yaoi drabble. _**Yeah… sure… they are cute…**)

ANYWAT… what were we saying? OH YEAH! Satoshi—bottom… (_oops…_ _don't say a WORD_). So, when Daisuke woke up, he obviously had to get out of bed to see if his buddy was awake or not, 'cause With was being lazy and wouldn't check for him. So he climbed down the latter… to find Satoshi sitting up in bed, eyes half-closed, swaying slightly.

"Hiwatari-kun?" He asked, finally stepping off the ladder.

"Mmm…" the boy mumbled, still swaying.

"Are you… all right?" Satoshi responded by mumbling something incomprehensible. "Right…"

"Right…" he mumbled back. Daisuke gave him a weird look.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm… okay…" he mumbled quietly.

"No… you're not…" Dai said, imitating his slowed speech. "Are you sure you're awake?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…" He answered. Daisuke looked around to see if anyone else was there. Apparently not, unless they were invisible, in which case Dai wouldn't see them, would he now? Anywat, (lots of Anywat lately…)

"So….?" He was running out of things to say.

"Have you ever wondered the meaning of life?" He asked in the same weird voice.

"Um… yes?"

"I think it's to spell things backwards…"

"Is it?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"Yeah… 'cause if you spell things backwards, you will die." He sounded somewhat sure of himself.

"Why?"

"'Cause it's the meaning of life…"

"Isn't that a little… redundant?"

"No, no… if you can spell anything backwards, you will die. Can you spell your name backwards?"

"Yes…"

"Yeah…I-R-A-T-A-W-I-H… That's mine… or is it I-R-A-K-I-H?"

"Uh-hu…" Well, he had to admit—this was kinda funny… "Mine's easier."

"Is it?"

"Yeah…"

"You know, if you can spell your name backwards, you can spell your other name backwards… then you can spell what you are backwards… then you can start to spell everything backwards…"

"Is your name what you are?" Dai asked.

"No… you're two things…"

"What and what?"

"For you, or me? Actually, it's the same either way…"

"Well, what are they?"

"Backwards?"

"…sure." Confused.

"Okay… one is Y-O-B, the other is N-A-M-U-H…"

Dai thought about this for a second. "So we're no more than that?"

"No."

"No we aren't, or no I'm wrong?"

Disregarding Dai's question, Sato went on. "And, and… if you hug a tree, you will die."

"WHY?" Dai was alarmed now.

"'Cause trees are God on earth, and you will learn to spell backwards, and die."

"This takes us back to spelling words backwards making you die…"

"Yeah." He nodded sleepily.

"You never said why… well, sorta…"

"It's the meaning of life."

"But you said it's the meaning of life 'cause you'll die if you do it, but you'll die if you do it 'cause it's the meaning of life, but it's the meaning of life 'cause… wait…"

"Yeah.." Sato cut him off. "And zero is God's number."

"What about seven?"

"Seven is not. Zero is." He paused for a moment. (This is LITERALLY what she said next) "I think I'll go hug a tree…"

"… and die?"

Again, he disregarded the comment. "The animals are going to take over the word."

"Why?" This was kinda freaky…

"'Cause they will teach us to spell backwards, and we will die."

"If they can teach us to spell backwards, don't they know how?"

"Yes."

He stared. "Aren't they dead?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They aren't human."

Dai nodded. "So the meaning of life is meaningless?"

"S-S-E-L-G-N-I-N-A-E-M… meaningless…"

Dai gave him a weird look. "Are you avoiding the question?"

"N-O-I-T-S-E-U-Q…question…"

"O…kay…"

"Y-A-K-dot-dot-dot-O…O…kay…" He went quiet after this, and closed his eyes.

"… you're asleep."

"No… I'm not…" he muttered, and then opened his eyes again, half way.

Silence ensued. Dai looked around for a bit.

"Hehe…" Satoshi broke the silence.

Dai frowned. "What now?"

Satoshi had somehow found one of Dasuke's school bags with the strings you pull to shut it. "If you pull it, it shuts." He giggled again.

"Yeah…"

He giggled, and pulled the strings again. "Pull it, it shuts." He opened it, then pulled it shut again, saying again, "Pull it, it shuts." He continued like this until Daisuke spoke again.

"Yes… it's made that way…" Daisuke answered.

"Look, look!" he said like an over-excited three-year-old. "If you pull it," he pulled the strings, "it shuts!"

"…yes."

"Lots of things in life do that," Satoshi said conversationally.

Daisuke gave him a weird look. "Like what?"

"Doors." Sato said simply. "If you pull them, they shut."

"…unless you're on the outside…" Dai said. "Then you push it."

Sato seemed not to hear him. He was playing with the bag again. "Pull it, it shuts... pull it, it shuts…"

"Satoshi!" Dai said, annoyed.

Satoshi shook his head as if waking up. "What the…" he looked at the bag in his hands and frowned. "What am I _doing_?"

Dai gave him a blank face. "You pull it, it shuts."

Satoshi looked at him as if he were insane. "Yeah… it's made that way…" he frowned. "What are you talking about?" He sounded like his normal self again. He thought. "And did you just call me by my first name?"

"Oh, um…" He tried to change the subject. "Anyway, can you spell your name backwards?" He said this part urgently.

Satoshi gave him another glance that suggested he thought Dai should be put in an asylum. "Yeah… why?"

"Do you have to think about it first?"

He blinked. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Good." Daisuke said simply.

"What?" Satoshi asked, confused. Then, he got a look of dawning comprehension. (_I live for those looks. XD… that made me sound like a teacher. OO_) "D—Niwa…"

"Yeah?" Daisuke asked, choosing to ignore the slip.

"Were you talking to me just now?" He seemed annoyed at this idea.

"Just now? Or five minutes ago now?"

"Five minutes ago." He said impatiently.

"Yeah… for like the past half hour…"

Satoshi smacked himself on the forehead. "Urg… well, I guess it's my fault, didn't tell you…"

Daisuke was totally confused again. "Wha_a_t?" He asked.

Satoshi sighed, and regained his composure. "I have a medical condition, Niwa, where I have to wait a while after waking to function. Low blood pressure."

Daisuke had the look of dawning comprehension now. (_Oh, how I love those looks! Okay, teacher mode off…_) "Ooooohhh…" He looked at Sato. "So you _were_ asleep… sorta…"

Sato sighed. "Yes, Niwa-kun, I _was_ almost asleep."

"Um… that was strange."

Sato frowned. "Why? What did I say?"

"The meaning of life…"

He blinked. "Which is…?"

"… to spell things backwards…"

_XD Love that one! I actually did that with my friend! She's a FUNNY drunk!_

**That was… wow…**

_-thinking- Actually, seeing as she was only fourteen at the time… OO Okay, kids… do NOT drink random things you find at the table at theme parks! That's how she got it! ;; anything you wanna add?_

**Uhh… I dunno.**

_Okay, then tell them the thing every reader dreads to hear._

**RESPOND!...I mean, REPLY! I mean… what is the real word? Re-something…**

_-slaps forehead- See what I have to deal with? Okay, please **review**…_

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Okay, I seriously knew that! My brain—it exploded!**

_-rolls eyes- Riiigggghhhttt…_

_Here's a note—we did our first three drabbles in one night—all between 12:00AM and 3:00AM. OO It's 3 right now!_

_GOOD NIGHT WORLD! I NEED SLEEP SO I CAN LIVE!_

**I need sleep so I can pretend to wake up, but not really be awake! Just like 'Toshi…**

_OO Okay… I do that too! GOOD NIGHT AMERICA! AND TOKYO! And to everyone else… GUTEN ABEND! (German-ness.)_

**-at same time as German-ness- GUTEN MORGAN!**

_NC? That means Good Morning… not good night…_

**I know… it was just my strange-ness. **

_O…kay…_

**Dot-dot-dot-Y-A-K-dot-dot-dot-O**

_OO DON'T DIE! –starts singing "Goodbye My Lover" from James Blunt-_

**That's all I can spell backwards! And it's written right in front of me…**

…_-sings louder to counteract logic-_

**-joins in**-


	4. Cookies

_Hey! It's DS back for another drabble!!!!_

**It's about cookies.**

_Um… yeah… NC said we should do one based on a word, and the first one we found was 'cookies'…_

**_DISCLAIMER-_ I own no cookies (or DNAngel).**

**Title-** "Cookies"

**Inspiration-** the word "cookies". XD

**Rating-** ?

**Warnings-** The thoughtless slaughter of innocent cookies.

* * *

Okay, so Satoshi was baking cookies one day… yeah, you might want to read that again to let it sink in. Satoshi. Baking. Cookies. Strange, yes, but true…

In any case, Daisuke just happens to walk in (as Daisuke's are apt to do), and just stares at this scene. Is he sleeping? Is this a dream? Why would Satoshi be making cookies? Things just weren't adding up. It disrupted the natural order of things. Nothing was right with the world anymore!

Wondering if he should start preparing for the Armageddon, Daisuke decided to voice his opinions in a question. "Hiwatari-kun, what are you doing?"

Satoshi didn't even turn around, which showed that he either expected Daisuke to be there or didn't care--or had gone deaf, but Daisuke doubted that—before saying, "Baking."

"…" This was not quite the answer Dai had been trying to get. It still made no sense with the natural order of the world. "Um…why?"

Without missing a beat, Sato answered, "I like cookies." Dai stared for a moment, but Sato went on. "Actually, I bake a lot when I need to clear my mind.

_Told you he was creepy._ Dark laughed. Dai ignored him. "Oh… um…"

"It bores Krad to sleep." Sato said bluntly.

"Oh!" This made more sense, and made Daisuke feel as though peace had been restored to the world. Of course! Bore them… it was perfect. "Maybe you could teach me, so Dark'll leave me alone!"

_NOOOO!!!!!!_ Dark mentally screamed. _Daisuke, you can't start baking—it'll mess with your mind! You'll go crazy! People will mistake you for a planetarium!_

_'What?'_ Dai asked, giving a small laugh which Sato, again, either ignored or became deaf to. _'What are you talking about?_'

_...I don't know…_Dark started to wonder about this. _I don't know…_

Sato, meanwhile, had started going through cookie cutters. He tossed several aside (which shows why his apartment is a mess!) and one almost hit Daisuke in the head. Dai just narrowly avoided a head-on collision, but something seemed weird about that cookie cutter, so he picked it up…

_...it's ME…_ Indeed, it was a Dark-shaped cookie cutter, complete with wings and everything. Daisuke stared at it as a heart-shaped cutter bounced off the wall next to him and collided with a star-shaped one. After a minute or two, the danger had passed, and Satoshi paused in his quest to see why Daisuke had gone quiet.

"Oh," he said, seeing Daisuke with the cookie cutter. "That was a gift from Father…"

"Was it?" Daisuke said, still staring. "It looks like it's been used before…"

Satoshi shrugged. "Krad likes to bite his head off sometimes." He had apparently in this time made several different cookies, put them on a sheet, and was now sliding them into the oven. He took some of the extra dough, an offered it to Daisuke. "Want some cookie dough?"

"...okay…" Daisuke took the cookie dough from him, wondering inwardly if it was actually edible or not. _I wouldn't eat that if I were you,_ Dark warned, watching it through Dai's eyes warily. _It's probably poisoned…_

_'Hiwatari-kun wouldn't give me a poisoned cookie.'_

_Dai? He gave you a cookie **he** made, it's suicidal either way._

"Oh, by the way," Satoshi said, going through the refrigerator. "This one's for Dark." He handed him a cookie from a plate he'd covered in plastic wrap… which had been cut with the Dark cookie cutter, but part of the head had broken off.

"What happened to his head?" Daisuke asked, noting that it didn't have any bite marks or anything.

Satoshi frowned. "I… um…" he frowned. "Krad didn't like that cookie, let's just leave it at that."

_WHAT DID HE DO TO THE COOKIE!?!?!?!?_ Dark asked, watching it as if expecting it to leap at him.

_'I dunno,'_ Daisuke said, finally trying the batter. His eyes grew wide.

_Kid? You okay?_

"…it's better than Mom's…"

* * *

_Muhahaha… randomness. Not my favourite, but… yeah. Some of it was fun, though. I liked the cookie cutter. _

**I like cookies… I would eat Satoshi's cookies!**

_YES! Let's all eat Satoshi's cookies!_

**I'll take the heart-shaped.**

_Fine… gives cookies to readers You can have another if you—_

**REVIEW!**

_Um… yeah…_

**I win.**

_Do not._

**Yessss… (like a sugar-high Satoshi!)**

_-blinks- Okay… anyway, see ya, people!_

**Hehe.**


End file.
